The use of shaving aids on razor blades to provide lubrication benefits during the shave is known. See e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,121,754; 6,298,558; 5,711,076; 5,134,775; 6,301,785; and U.S. Patent Publ. Nos. 2009/0223057 and 2006/0225285. These shaving aids are also commonly referred to as lubrication strips or lubrication members. These types of lubrication strips have been used for years in the shaving industry. The strips are typically extruded making them very cost effective. They may also be extruded in two or more colors to provide both a visual and a functional benefit. The visual benefits being limited by the capabilities of the extruder.
Different structures for delivering lubrication benefits have also been attempted. One such structure is a reservoir that is attached to the razor cartridge. The reservoir contains a lubricant in dry form. The skin engaging surface of the reservoir includes a plurality of apertures. The apertures allow water to enter the reservoir. Upon entering the reservoir, the water interacts with the dry lubricant to create a lubricant which flows out from the reservoir through the apertures to provide a lubricant to the user during shaving. The amount of lubricant delivered to the user during the shave can be determined by the size of the apertures in the reservoir. While such reservoirs do provide the ability to better control the amount of lubricant delivered during the shave, they present the problem of high cost and assembly disadvantages compared to typical lubrication strips.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a lubrication member with the ability to control or meter the amount of lubricant delivered from the lubricating member to the user during shaving without the high cost and assembly disadvantages associated with a reservoir.